


how i fall asleep

by cumforpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Cock Warming, I don't know how to do tags, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumforpcy/pseuds/cumforpcy
Summary: it started when chanyeol was 18 years old.after countless nights of minimal to no sleep chanyeol finally sought out his older stepbrother for some relief. though, he never expected the solution he offered, or how it’d change his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	how i fall asleep

chanyeol had never felt so restless before, he had tried everything he possibly could. music, counting sheep, even just lying there yet his mind still continues to race.

this has continued to occur for the past countless nights and it was affecting the young boy. with tears brewing in his eyes he finally thought to himself, enough is enough and kicked off his covers, slowly wandering through the darkness to the door he knew belonged to his brother. chanyeol pushed the door open and sunk into the bed next to him. not realising he had accidentally awoken his brother, kangdae.

‘yeollie? what are you doing in here? it’s 3am...’ his brother's voice was hoarse and chanyeol snuggled up next to him.

‘i can’t sleep hyung, please let me sleep here,’ chanyeol pouted.

kangdae hummed to himself, ‘okay yeol, you can sleep here, but i think i have another solution that could help while you’re here,’

chanyeol turned to face his step brother, the moonlight streaming in from the window illuminating his confused facial expression. his brother sighed, then reached into his draw beside him and pulled out a small bottle, confusion was still apparent on chanyeol’s face. only when his brother murmured a small ‘turn around’ to which he complied to, then felt his boxers being pushed down and the feeling of cool liquid against his hole, he finally began to understand.

‘u-um, hyung?’ chan yeol whimpered, a single finger being pushed into his tight pussy.

‘just trust me channie, okay? you’re gonna sleep well after this believe me,’

chanyeol sighed in defeat as his brother continued to work up to three fingers deep in his little hole and chanyeol’s occasional whimpers of satisfaction filled the room.

suddenly, a much thicker appendage was prodding against his pussy. chanyeol let out a small yelp, feeling the head of his stepbrother's cock entering him, quickly followed by the rest of it. the stretch -burned momentarily, his hyung soothed him as he adjusted.

a few minutes pasted and the burning passed, leaving chan yeol feeling comfortable and full. his brother noticed as his whole body relaxed, he decided to send a quick thrust into the younger, causing chan yeol to let -out an embarrassing high pitched moan.

‘okay yeol, try to get some sleep now, hm? i’ll be here the whole time,’

chanyeol whined, snuggling back into his brother's side, stuffed full and warm.

chanyeol had the best sleep he’d had in years that night. after that, chanyeol began frequently sneaking into his older brothers room each night, ready to be stuffed with his cock and sent to sleep. he began to buy multiple large dildos and butt plugs, so that he no longer had to use his step brother's cock to fall asleep, he grew a large collection that he adored, he couldn’t go one night without having at least something stretching his little pussy open.

that’s how chanyeol found himself now, a year later and entering college, moving into a dorm room with an unknown roommate, a box of all his favourite toys in his arms.

♡ ♡ ♡

the first few months of living in his new dorm had been fairly uneventful, his roommate, baekhyun, kept to himself for the most part and would rarely speak a word to the taller boy. chanyeol, though, couldn’t help but blush at the thought of the older boy, although small in stature, the boy was toned and from a few accidental run-ins in the bathroom, chanyeol knew he was packing. chanyeol had managed to keep his sleeping habits very well to himself, even with a roommate with a bed on the opposite side of the room. 

each night, chanyeol would announce that he was going to the bathroom, would quickly slip in the toy of his choice and waddle back to his bed to go to sleep. if baekhyun had noticed anything strange about the taller’s night routine, he hadn’t mentioned it. 

his secret had been kept well, that was, until a large thunderstorm ripped through the city, loud and obnoxious and scaring baekhyun to death. chanyeol was sleeping comfortably, a large purple dildo accompanying him while he seemed to ignore the storm outside.it almost made baekhyun feel bad for waking the younger boy up.

‘hey, chanyeol?’

chanyeol slowly woke up, confused, ‘yeah baek?’

‘uh, i can’t sleep... could i sleep in your bed?’

chanyeol sighed, shifting into an upright position and accidentally pushing the toy in further.

‘ummm yeah sure baek, i’ll move to your bed then,’

he began to push himself out of bed only to be stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist.

‘n-no, chan, i mean with you, if that’s okay?’

chanyeol froze. ‘i- i mean sure okay,’ he shuffled over to allow room for the smaller who quickly dove into the covers, acting as the big spoon for chanyeol, who had begun panicking. he could tell baekhyun could feel the base of the toy sticking out as baekhyun attempted to shuffle around. while trying to get comfortable, though, he managed to push on the base, forcing the dildo further into chanyeol’s pussy, eliciting a sinful moan from the taller.

‘um, chanyeol ? what’s that ?’

chanyeol went silent, utter embarrassment filled his body.

‘u-uh, it’s nothing baek i’ll just turn arou-‘ the taller cut himself off with a sharp moan. 

baekhyun had gripped onto the base of the dildo, slowly pulling it partially out before stuffing it back into his little pussy. 

chanyeol could feel baekhyun's hot breath against his ear, ‘don’t be shy, baby, i won’t judge you,’ his sweet and caring tone contradicted his actions as he began a steady pace of pulling the dildo out partially only to push it back into the greedy hole.

‘i- i need to be, uh, stuffed w-with something to sleep,’ chanyeol whispered, he could feel his face burning up into a deep red.

baekhyun didn’t react for a second and chanyeol thought for a second that maybe the smaller didn’t hear him, that was, until baekhyun had begun pulling the dildo completely out, leaving chanyeols little pussy to clench around nothing. his pussy didn’t remain unattended for long though, as long delicate fingers quickly began prodding around his now puffy pussy, sinking into it after causing chanyeol to whimper.

‘fuck chanyeol, you’re so pretty, so stretched out for me,’

chanyeol mewled at the praises, relaxed and pliant under baekhyun’s touch.

‘can i fuck you, baby?’

‘please,’

baekhyun swiftly removed his fingers from the warm pussy much to chanyeol’s distaste, though not for long as soon baekhyun’s cock was prodding at his supple entrance. baekhyun began sinking into the taller. chanyeol let out a moan, baekhyun was a bit thicker than the dildo or his fingers had prepared him, stinging a tiny bit, but chanyeol could barely care caught up in pure bliss, the boy he had been fantasising about for months was finally entering him, and chanyeol was in euphoria. once the older was fully seated inside him, the two remained still.

a few minutes passed filled with heavy breathing of the two boys and the thunder outside their windows, not that the pair noticed, too caught up in each other. baekhyun finally began pulling out of the taller, carefully pushing back in and chanyeol mewled in delight. after a while, baekhyun picked up his pace, holding onto chanyeol’s waist to keep him in place and chanyeol could feel the blush from his toes up to his head, bliss.

soon the two boys couldn’t handle the immense pleasure much longer, chanyeol cumming first all over their abdomens with a cry of baekhyun’s name. baekhyun followed a few quick thrusts after, spilling deep inside chanyeol who shuddered out a soft mewl at the feeling of being so stuffed full of his seed. the two remained for a small while, both regaining their breath. 

‘fuck, chanyeol, you’re so perfect,’

chanyeol felt his body flush at the compliment. baekhyun slowly began to get up, shifting his position slightly but he was quickly stopped by a hand on his wrist and pleading eyes.

‘yes, baby ?’

‘uh, can you maybe, um, stay inside me, please ?’ the innocence in his eyes betrayed his words.

baekhyun smiled, ‘of course baby, just pass me the tissues,’

after being cleaned up, the two boys moved into a comfortable position to sleep, baekhyun still inside chanyeol of course. shortly after, the two fell asleep, exhausted from their previous activities.they could discuss the activities that occurred that night the next morning.

but one thing for sure is that chanyeol will no longer need to use toys to get to sleep at night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! i hope you enjoyed my little fic ! this was originally posted on twitter !! 
> 
> my twitter @ is cumforpcy :)
> 
> have a nice day <33


End file.
